Minha pequena cerejeira
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: A filha de Sasuke e Sakura está completando cinco anos e tem a oportunidade de escolher seu presente, o que acaba por deixar certo Uchiha maluco. Presente de aniversário para Vingador Uchiha. Oneshot SasuSaku


_Dedico esta fic ao meu grande amigo Vingador Uchiha como um pequeno presente de aniversário! Te adoro muito gatinho!!! _

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, na verdade nem a filhinha do Sasuke e da Sakura inventada nesta fic não é completamente pertencente a mim rsrsr...**

No aniversário de cinco anos da pequena filha de Sasuke a menininha resolve fazer pedidos de presentes um tanto complicados para seu pai...

**Minha pequena cerejeira**.

- Eu quero um elefante cor-de-rosa! – gritou empolgada uma pequena garotinha para um pai já estressado.

Sasuke afundou ainda mais em sua poltrona, cerrando os olhos enquanto suspirava e massageava suas têmporas no intuito de diminuir um pouco sua dor de cabeça. Afinal, deixar que sua filha de cinco anos escolhesse o próprio presente de aniversário foi um pouco... Problemático.

- Não dá pra escolher algo que pelo menos exista? – perguntou tentando, em vão, esconder seu cansaço.

Os grandes orbes verdes fitaram o pai brilhando, esta se virou para sua mãe que a segurava no colo, sentada no macio sofá acariciando-lhe os cabelos lisos e negros.

- Mamãe! O papai não sabe que elefante cor-de-rosa existe! – disse sorridente para uma Sakura que se divertia muito com a situação.

- Então peça algo que seu pai conheça. – falou carinhosamente a kunoichi com um meigo sorriso.

A pequena pareceu avaliar a situação. Colocou seu dedinho indicador no canto da boca esquerda e olhou para cima com cara pensativa. Logo voltou a sorrir empolgada.

- Então eu quero um cachorro cor-de-rosa!

- Não existe! – respondeu impaciente.

- Um gato cor-de-rosa!

- Não existe!

- Uma pomba cor-de-rosa!

- Não existe!

- Uma minhoca!

- Não exis... Pra que você quer uma minhoca? – perguntou o Uchiha agora confuso com o pedido da filha.

- Pra pescar um tubarão cor-de-rosa!!! – berrou dando pulos e risos, sem perceber que uma veia saltava na testa de seu pai e que sua mãe se segurava para não cair na gargalhada.

Imaginação fértil?... Não imagine...

- Eu vou ficar louco. – sussurrou o moreno cerrando os dentes. – Uchiha Mye! Se você não escolher o seu presente como qualquer criança normal, eu mesmo escolho! – falou em tom autoritário, terminando de perder o resto de sua paciência, porém o ato não foi lá uma boa idéia.

No momento seguinte o sorriso contagiante da menininha sumiu dando espaço para uma carinha contorcida e cheia de lágrimas. Sakura o olhou de forma reprovadora e Sasuke teve que concordar. Ele havia exagerado.

Levantou-se calmamente e sentou-se ao lado da esposa no sofá. Pegou a pequena Mye no colo e deu-lhe um beijinho.

- Então... O que você quer ganhar de aniversário? – disse carinhoso enxugando as lágrimas, que na hora em que ouviram a voz calma do pai cessaram imediatamente.

- Eu não posso ter um bichinho de estimação? – perguntou dengosa.

- Claro que pode! – respondeu Sakura passando a mão direita no liso cabelo da filha enquanto a esquerda abraçava Sasuke pelo ombro.

- Só não pode ser cor-de-rosa. – retrucou o Uchiha fazendo Mye gargalhar.

- Mas aí não tem graça! – retrucou - Então eu quero... Um irmãozinho! – disse novamente empolgada, mas dessa vez não obteve resposta, pois seus pais pareciam ter sido petrificados, logo o Uchiha se recuperou do choque e olhou para sua esposa com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Bem, isso não seria uma má idéia.

- Sasuke-kun! – repreendeu a kunoichi envergonhada. – De onde você tirou essa idéia Mye-chan? – perguntou ainda surpresa.

- O Koji-kun vive se gabando que vai ganhar um. – disse se referindo ao seu melhor amiguinho e filho de Naruto e Hinata.

- Mas ainda vai demorar meu anjinho, digamos que mais cinco meses pra ele nascer. – riu Sakura.

- Sério?! – empolgou-se a garotinha – À propósito mamãe, de onde vem os bebês? – soltou diretamente a pergunta, fazendo a mãe corar e gaguejar. Já Sasuke apenas passou lentamente a menininha de volta aos braços da esposa e se levantou.

- Aonde você vai Sasuke-kun? – perguntou a médica-nin confusa.

- Buscar o elefante cor-de-rosa.

Bem... Aparentemente uma saída mais fácil do que explicar à tão inocente pergunta...

Já estava se preparando para sair quando novamente sua filha o surpreende.

- Mas tio Naruto disse que os bebês vêm de um abraço bem forte e que depois...

- CHEGA! EU VOU MATAR O DOBE DUMA FIGA! – Sasuke berrou possesso. – Por que você não escolhe uma boneca ou um ursinho como qualquer menina da sua idade?

- Mas eu quero alguma coisa pra cuidar... – respondeu a garotinha com um enorme bico.

O moreno a fitou emburrado. Aquela conversa não iria dar em nada, sua esposa parecia se divertir as suas custas e sua filha definitivamente queria enlouquecê-lo.

Já estava cogitando a idéia de comprar qualquer coisa por conta própria quando um estalo se fez em sua mente, encontrando o presente ideal para sua pequenina.

- Você quer algo para cuidar... Bem, então vem com o papai que já sei o que vou te dar.

A menina sorriu de orelha a orelha e pulou do colo da mãe, segurou a mão do Uchiha e caminharam juntos até o jardim.

Chegaram perto da grande árvore onde se localizava o balanço de Mye, ao lado desta e cercada de várias pedrinhas, estava uma mudinha de árvore.

- Essa é uma cerejeira. – disse Sasuke à sua filha curiosa – Sua mãe e eu plantamos no verão e agora já está com mais ou menos trinta centímetros.

Os verdes orbes da menina fitavam a arvorezinha intrigada, enquanto os negros cabelos da mesma balançavam com o vento.

- Se quiser pode cuidar dela. – a autorização do pai fez a herdeira Uchiha encara-lo surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que sua carinha não escondia o entusiasmo.

Virou-se para sua mãe e viu que esta também lhe sorria. Sorriu em retorno para ambos.

- Posso mesmo cuidar dela papai?

- Hum. Se você cuidar direitinho...

- Prometo! – gritou com uma felicidade contagiante. Sasuke sorriu singelamente e se aproximou agachando-se ao seu lado.

- Se essa plantinha crescer e se tornar uma linda cerejeira você se tornará tão bela quanto.

- Sério?! – perguntou interessada. – Então vou cuidar pra que ela se torne a cerejeira mais linda de todas.

Os três membros da família sorriram e assim selaram este pequeno pacto.

Alguns anos depois...

Sakura se encontrava sentada na sombra de uma bela cerejeira, enquanto suas delicadas pétalas caíam como se estivessem dançando. Observava risonha seu marido expulsar mais um engraçadinho que pedia para namorar sua filha, já era o sexto só naquele dia.

Sorriu se lembrando do pacto de que se a cerejeira se tornasse bela, Mye também se tornaria. Inacreditavelmente aquela brincadeira de criança deu certo e hoje a herdeira Uchiha era a kunoichi mais cobiçada de Konoha.

- Será que o Sasuke-kun está arrependido de ter dito aquelas coisas para Mye. – Pensou a medica-nin com nostalgia, mas confirmou seus pensamentos divertida, assim que ouviu claramente as palavras gritadas por um estressado Sasuke.

- EU DEVIA TER IDO BUSCAR O ELEFANTE COR-DE-ROSA!

**Fim.**

Oi pessoal! Espero que gostem desta oneshot, pois é a primeira que faço com Sasuke e Sakura com uma filha, as outras eles tinham filhos. Ficou super açucarada, portanto cuidado para não enjoarem eim rsrs...

Bem, como todos devem ter reparado no nome da filhinha eu vou explicar: é uma homenagem a minha amiga e ídola, a genial ficwriter Mye-chan! Sem exageros Mye-chan, você é sugoi!!!

Mas eu quero dedicar esta história ao meu ídolo, o maravilhoso ficwriter Vingador Uchiha, como presente de aniversário! Te adoro gatinho, você é uma pessoa admirável meu amigo!!! Que todos os anjos estejam com você sempre!

Espero que gostem e se puderem dêem um GO aí em baixo please!!! Rsrs...

Bjus minna! Até a próxima!


End file.
